


100 Things #28 (Save Me)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [28]
Category: Save Me (2007)
Genre: M/M, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #28 (Save Me)

“Mark? May the lord be with you.”

“Oh, he is. He is.”

The words tumbled around in Mark's head as Scott drove slowly down the rutted dirt drive out to the main road. There were so many uncertainties ahead in their lives. So many challenges that would need to be overcome. Yet, Mark had no doubts that for once he was on the right path. The decision to leave Genesis House and start a relationship with Scott was one that he had put a lot of thought and prayer into. Sobriety had given him a completely different view of the world and himself. With it had come the understanding and acceptance of himself as a person. As a gay man. It was time to let go of the self hatred and move forward. Knowing that he had God in his heart and Scott at his side Mark felt he could finally hold his head high and be the man he was meant to be.


End file.
